Premier sourire
by Dinou
Summary: un sourire pour conquérir son cœur à jamais


**Harry Potter**

**Premier sourire**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance R/H, famille

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Résumé** : un sourire pour conquérir son cœur à jamais

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les autres fans, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : idée survenue dans le bus alors que je me rendais à la bibliothèque hier après midi, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Nombre de mots** : 768

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

J'ai attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps que j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce rêve fou c'est vraiment réalisé.

C'est la première fois que je te vois, mais toi tu reste la tête tourner ne me montrant que ta nuque.

Tu es bien au chaud sous tes couvertures… Tu bouge tes petits bras et tu gémis dans ton sommeil, mais tu ne tourne toujours pas la tête vers moi.

Je reste là, comme un idiot à attendre… Je sais que mon attente sera récompensée. Je sais que si je reste là, derrière cette fichue vitre qui me sépare de toi, je verrai enfin ce petit quelque chose qui me fera sûrement perdre pieds…

Tout le monde me regarde quand ils passent près de moi alors que je suis collée à cette vitre depuis plus d'une heure… Ils doivent me prendre pour un fou… Mais je m'en fiche, rien ne pourra me faire bouger de là tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu. Harry me l'a dit, Ginny, tout ma famille… tout le monde m'en parle mais je ne partirai pas, oh non ! Même une armée de Mangemorts ne feraient pas bouger de là… alors je continue d'attendre…

Je trépigne d'impatience… si je ne me retenais pas, je taperai sur la vitre pour que tu te réveille, mais je ne le ferai pas, ta respiration régulière que je vois à ton petit ventre qui monte et qui descend me fait comprendre que tu dors paisiblement, alors je vais continuer à attendre…

Tu t'agites enfin, prémisse de ton réveil proche… je te vois commencer à bouger tes petits bras et tu frottes tes yeux de tes petits poings serrés… et enfin, le moment tant attendu arrive, tu bouge et tu tourne ta petit tête vers moi.

Je plonge mon regard océan dans le tien, identique au mien… je vois tes petits cheveux roux autour de ton petit crâne… marque indéniable que tu es à moi… et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je le vois, ce dont tout mon entourage me parle depuis mon retour… ce petit sourire… il est pour moi et personne d'autre…

J'en pleure de joie…

J'ai failli ne jamais te voir mon fils… tu es arrivé avec plus de deux mois d'avance et moi j'étais en mission… je ne suis parvenu à venir que maintenant… un mois… j'ai déjà raté un mois de ta vie… raterai-je d'autres moments ?

Je n'ai pas encore la réponse, mais je ferai tout pour être là chaque jour pour toi…

Ta maman a été très courageuse… Ca a été long avant que tu ne te montres… Tu as changé d'avis au dernier moment ? Mais finalement tu es venu pour remplir nos vies avec ton sourire…

Tu es dans cette boite en verre qui te protège du monde extérieur pour que tu finisse de te développer… j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir te ramener à la maison et de te serrer tout contre moi sans à avoir à te remettre là-dedans…

Tu t'agite de plus en plus… qu'as tu ? si seulement tu pouvais parler… et pourquoi tes yeux s'éclairent ils ainsi ?

Je sens deux bras m'enserrer la taille et je soupire…

Tu as vu ta mère… et ton sourire s'agrandit… tu sais qu'elle va me laisser et venir à toi dans quelques minutes…

- « Il est beau n'est ce pas ? » me dit elle tout bas alors qu'elle se blottit plus contre moi.

- « Il est parfait Mione. » dis-je la voix pleine d'émotion. « Il va bien ? » demande-je alors avec un peu d'appréhension.

- « Les médicomages disent qu'il va très bien, il se développe correctement et il pourra bientôt rentrer à la maison avec nous… »

Je remercie silencieusement Merlin… Mon fils va bien… Alors je me tourne pour prendre Mione encore plus dans mes bras et je croise le regard de la femme de ma vie… et tout à coup, cette évidence me frappe… ce sourire… ce sourire qui me chamboule depuis que je l'ai vu… mon fils et sa mère ont le même…

Hermione m'embrasse délicatement et se sépare de moi. Elle va rejoindre ce petit bout d'elle et de moi qui commence sérieusement à devenir rouge. Dès qu'elle arrive près de lui, il se calme et tend ses petits bras vers elle. Mione le prend tendrement dans ses bras et ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers moi…

Ce sourire… ce même sourire… ce sourire pour lequel je me bats… je ferai tout pour que rien ne leur enlève ce si merveilleux sourire…

**Fin.**

Petit truc né comme ça, alors savoir comment.  
C'est pas long je sais !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A+

**Dinou**


End file.
